Remnants of the Cold War
Remnants of the Cold War belongs to Eleven Fifty Two and Starwatcher. People who steal content from this universe and port it to their own will suffer grave punishment. This is currently a huge work in progress, so I would very much appreciate if anyone were to fix any spelling or grammar errors they see. Summary Remnants of the Cold War is OPEN! Official Discord Server: '' '''https://discord.gg/Zg3tGsj From the dawn and end of time dragons and scavengers have clashed. It is within their blood, and even the competitive exclusion principle states, "no two species that occupy the same niche may exist evenly within it at any time." It is inevitable, for even the past comes back to haunt those alive these days. But it is only remnants of what was, Remnants of the Cold War. . . Remnants of the Cold War is a alternate universe based upon the theoretically possible scenario that the Soviet Union and United States come to Pantala and Pyrrhia to fight over their resources and land. Dragons are forced to choose sides in a gamble for their own survival, but at the same time they may even have to face their ancient enemies. It is up to you to fight for the dragons of Pantala and Pyrrhia, otherwise they may never live again. Rules |-|Characters= '''''Characters are OPEN! Make sure they follow this rule set: * A link to this page needs to be included within your characters page if they are present in this universe * Believable backstory (consult me if you want more information regarding events and possible locations) * Hybrids are allowed, but keep their abilities reasonable * Empowered NightWings require my permission and need to be balanced * No animi or firescales without exclusive permission * No fanon tribes * No marking characters or other articles with (Remnants of the Cold War) unless they are permanently located in this universe |-|OC List= HiveWings * Tomcat (no page yet) LeafWings * Blank SilkWings * Blank IceWings * Aura * Bizzard (no page yet) * Borealalis (no page yet) * Cold Heart (no page yet) * Empress Despayre * Frostbite (no page yet) * Glaze (no page yet) * Glitter (no page yet) * Polar (no page yet) * Siberia (no page yet) * Snowstorm (no page yet) * Tiaga (no page yet) MudWings '' * Granite (no page yet) ''NightWings * Clearsky (no page yet) * Darkforger (no page yet) * Darkwings (Remnants of the Cold War) (dead) * Dreadsight (no page yet) * Morningstar (no page yet) * Moonscales (no page yet) * Nightfall (no page yet) * Swiftclaws (no page yet) RainWings * Autumn (no page yet) * Cascade (no page yet) * Iris (no page yet) * Python (no page yet) SandWings * Caspia (no page yet) * Krait (no page yet) *Mirage * Sahel (no page yet) * Sandstorm (no page yet) * Scorch (no page yet) SeaWings * Scarlet Tide (no page yet) * Stingray (no page yet) * Tempest (no page yet) SkyWings * Crimson * Emberwings * Ferrous (Remnants of the Cold War) * Glide * Iridium (no page yet) * Kite (no page yet) * Pyre (no page yet) * Skyfire (no page yet) * Sunburst (no page yet) |-|Fanfictions= You need permission from me to create a fanfiction! * A link to this page needs to be added on your fanfiction page if it takes place in this universe * Fits current established lore and timeline * It needs to be realistic. No events can be too coincidental, and the point of view gets hurt if put in the type of situation that can cause that, etc. * Point of view needs to go through some type of change or growth in character * Scavenger point of views need to be either very vague or in an epistolary format |-|FF List= '' Eleven Fifty Two's Content'' * Storm Rising (Full Story) Blank User's Content * Nothing |-|Roleplaying= You need permission from me to create a roleplay! * A link to this page is required on the forum/page your roleplay is being hosted on * Does not break any already established lore and timelines present within this universe * Don't make your characters do anything too drastic unless it is required as part of the plot * Make up the rest, especially if you already have experience with roleplaying * Realistic characters and events |-|RP List= Eleven Fifty Two's Roleplays *Mature SkyWing Boot Camp: Entries *Mature SkyWing Boot Camp: Part 1 Other Blank User's RPs * None Other Blank User's RPs * None History The Remnants of the Cold War universe diverged from the canon universe thousands of years ago, but not in the way you may think. The entire canon timeline is still intact, as most events occur afterwards. Almost everything here is meant to be mostly canonical, but also expanding upon what is already established. Due to this fact, the Fanon Tribes do not exist. |-| The Hidden Prophecy= In early 5015 AS, a young NightWing seer gave a prophecy. It was hidden in the Rainforest Kingdom for months, until a few rogues spread its existence around. It shocked all the dragons who heard of it, mystifying them with its strange complexion. Millennia ago, Two fallen foes, Sifted through the strands of time, The trine of the quine, Yet one has fallen behind. Falling stars and shattered rings, Ancestors with heartbroken wings, Find their way to open seas, The circle must be conceived, Or it may never be relieved. From the past we find again, The truths to life and why it began, For the beginning is the end, And the cycle starts again, Two great wars but never a third. |-| The Pantalan Crisis= A year before the prophecy, during 5014, the hateful scavengers returned to Pantala. These weren't any scavengers though, for they were the soldiers of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. They came in force, first coming from the sky. Prophetic it was indeed, but the continent across the ocean would never see such a sight until years later. Soon Pantala was invaded within a year. All the Pantalans themselves found themselves treated equally by the Soviets—as slaves. But soon a deal was struck. The Russians had found out the the HiveWings could be mind controlled, if they put enough effort into it. Along with that, it also presented much interest to the power hungry Soviet scientists. Then through a hateful transfer of power, the HiveWings were brought to higher status again, and once again resumed their pathetic facade of life. But this angered the LeafWings. They rebelled and challenged the Soviets before the SilkWings even acted, only to find hateful power used against them. In retaliation, nearly all the them were once more exterminated in an act of genocide a little before 5015. Some survived though, hiding out and gathering the only rebels that could escape. They formed a resistance, consisting of all the Pantalan tribes. But the living would be rough, for they would be neglected for the next eleven years. The remaining Pantalans still did have hope, though it was scarce in the times where SilkWings were abused even more than before. |-|Fortunate Pyrrhia= Fortunate Son Starts Playing The Americans were back in business. They had just established themselves on multiple islands in early 5015, and had a decent foothold on one of the actually intact continents. While they didn't have any airbases or soldiers on Pyrrhia, they had the closest ones, compared to the Soviet bases on the other continent. They were lucky for now, or at least fortunate. Of course there was a small communist threat. They would loose recon teams rarely, and sometimes have firefights. But when they saw that giant oil reserve, just under a huge moutnain range in the middle of Pyrrhia. . . they couldn't resist sending a few regiments. Oil was everything, especially when your army runs on it. It eventually led to the largest human battle of all time in that world. It was catastrophic, even killing many of the bystander dragons who they were now just beginning to suspect were sentient. It had many more casualties than that, totally almost to the total loss of both side's forces. It had been so catastrophic that the two enemies decided to make a treaty. Five regiments of tanks, seven infantry regiments, and three mechanized regiments had been lost along the two powers. That was fifteen thousand men in total! Too much men to loose when you only had a limited supply. So the two forces agreed to ban further military construction of infrastructure on that continent. But it was too late! The Americans already had an airfield on the talon peninsula, and they weren't giving up. So they compromised by allowing the two to put as many armies as they wanted on the place, but never building much more. But they had temporarily lost interest in fighting. There were many much more interesting things to be discovered now. The Pyrrhians would be mostly safe from large amounts of human ideal influence, other than the sightings of their soldiers. Not much important would happen in the coming years, and they would be nice and happy until 5019 AS. A total of four years, three more than the Pantalans ever got of freedom. Sometimes they wonder why they'd stopped seeing bug dragons. But they really didn't care. |-|Worlds Collide= By the year of 5019, HiveWings conscripts under the control of the Soviet Union were fighting within the Rain Forest. However, in the middle of 5020 there was a breach, and with American support the RainWings and NightWings were able to push out the remaining invaders by the turn of the next year. Soon tribal communications were restored, and Pyrrhia remained mostly peaceful, besides the MudWing offensives with the Sky Kingdom. Now about the Sky Kingdom. During early a legendary new leader by the name of Crimson rose to power in the Sky Kingdom. Whilst he was a dictator, he promised to bring a new age of freedom within his "Acadian Doctrine." This led to the Sky Kingdom being renamed to "Acadia," and a new age of SkyWing dominance throughout the world. He exposed ancient vaults filled with powerful technology and stole many more from under the noses of the Americans. He was truly building a powerful nation, and stomped out the last remnants of the war by stopping the MudWing offense on Jade Pass with the new Helicopter Corps. Acadia by the turn from 5025 to 5026 was the second most powerful dragon nation on the planet, with advanced firearms, aircraft, and many more assets at their disposal. They built an even stronger economy, and factorized the production of many important life-changing materials and products. Cities prospered and SkyWing culture blossomed, until the aggressiveness of a rebounding Ice Kingdom led to The War of 5026. With the soviet invasion of the Ice Kingdom finished by 5021, the soviets slowly built up large amounts infrastructure within the territory. It wasn't until 5022 that it changed. A new mythical IceWing leader by the name of Despayre rose out of nowhere, and lead the IceWings to victory against their soviet invaders. Some even suspect that the animus was a reincarnation of Darkstalker, or even Darkstalker herself. By 5023, she had full control of the Ice Kingdom, and declared it "The Empire." She posed herself as "allies" to all other tribes, and slowly built up more production capabilities, and even traveled all of Pyrrhia for some reason, as this was a now peaceful time. But that could not last, and while most other Pyrrhian tribes were not affected by this, she began a self-declared Ice Crusade in 5024. She created new resistances to prepare for this, such as the Mud Troopers and the SandWing Separatists in order to aid her expansion, and even forged a secret alliance with the Thousand Scales Pact. She dealt with no scavengers, personally hating them, and let many border skirmishes loose. Then it began, and SandWing territory folded before them. She took but never got close to the Sky Kingdom, and not close enough to the SandWing fortress. By 5025, the lines had stiffened and the SandWings adapted with new weapons. It turned into bloody trench warfare, even though new factories and new technologies were on the IceWings side. She then pulled away a portion of her forces to prepare for possible war with Acadia resulting in more border skirmishes. She also attempted a amphibious invasion of the Rain Kingdom, but it was fought off and much of the technologies they had used there were stolen. Eager for an attempt to stop border skirmishes, Crimson agreed to meet with Despayre for a peace conference. However, it failed, and Crimson decided to declare war after a failed attempt to use a hijacked soviet super weapon, and many other revelations. The Imperials pushed with renewed effort, but failed to maintain their initial gains within Acadia, and were soon pushed back. They made some more progress into the Sand Kingdom, but only pockets are left after the Acadian Helicopter Corps performed a separation maneuver. Two Pyrrhian superpowers were fighting each other, but with the help of the Americans. Their new policy authorized the distribution of weaponry to dragons with favorable interests, and American technology rained on Acadia, the Rain Kingdom, and the Sand Kingdom. American bombs rained on the Empire, but they soon stopped after Imperial anti-air grew too strong. So the powerful new Acadian air force continued it, along with Acadian artillery and cruise missiles. Then Despayre was forced out of power by a Triumvirate of IceWings, unknowst to the world by the end of 5026, and she went into hiding, reminiscing over her past mistakes and grievances. Maybe she even had a turn of heart. The war continued, but that's only to the future. Only time will tell who the eventual victors are. Also my fanfictions can explore what happens within this universe! #Full Stories: ##Remnants of the Cold War: Storm Rising The Dragon Tribes Recent history has shaped the lives of every dragon, but some still cling to their own tribal identities. |-|HiveWings= Almost every HiveWing is currently under possession of The Socialist Pantalan Union, but a few select individuals are part of a resistance. HiveWings are now used to the presence of scavengers, and have ultimately submitted themselves to their rule. They still find themselves pleased with their higher status over the other Pantalan tribes though. However, the threat of mind control keeps them tame, for it could return at any time. |-|IceWings= Most of the IceWings reside within The Empire, while others may live in cities such as sanctuary or possibility. Like in the canon universe, they are usually very arrogant and use the same circular system of rankings. They still believe themselves as superior to the other tribes, although they do not resent the NightWings anymore. They are now in an icy rampage, with the now active Ice Crusade and War of 5026. The few not loyal to the Empire live in the large cities in the other kingdoms. |-|LeafWings= Finding themselves weakened after The Second Tree Wars, LeafWings were easily defeated by the Soviets, and were thereafter to be enslaved. Many did not submit, especially since they did not want to be dominated once again by foreigners. So the Soviets began ruthlessly exterminating them, and many were killed, including their queen. Some still survived the dreadful exterminators, and are looking to fight for their freedom once again. |-|MudWings= MudWings have found themselves easily manipulated into an agreement to which did not benefit them. Although not affected by previous events as much, they are truly suffering now. Recently they had been hit by one of the hardest winters of all times, and are struggling to overcome the recent famine. Now they are split between Granite's Imperial Mud Troopers and the still communist Mud Kingdom. The few lucky ones live in cities like Sanctuary or Possibility. |-|NightWings= NightWings make a living within The Rain Forest, although some have either left to outside cities or to The Talon Peninsula. Most live nice lives now, although a large amount of them are still scared by their experiences on the Volcano island where the older generations used to live. Food is plentiful, so they have managed to recover some of their population. Some have volunteered to join the Acdian military to help deal with threats to the Rain Kingdom. |-|RainWings= RainWings also live in the lush Rain Forest, and enjoy many luxuries. Their lives have been pleasant and mostly unaffected by any outside wars. After a brief invasion by the soviets and their HiveWing conscripts the Rain Kingdom has rebound. Now they are supporting Acadia and the Sand Kingdom with volunteers in order to crush The Empire. |-|SandWings= Large amounts of SandWings live within the confines of the vast Sand Kingdom. Others may live in cities or small settlements, but most are still loyal to The Sand Kingdom. They live a variety of lives, most relying on small water sources within large patches of desert. Now they are under the constant threat of Imperial attack, even though most Imperial forces have been cut off by the Acadian Helicopter Corps. |-|SeaWings= As a majority of SeaWings live within the sea, they have not been harmed by the scavengers directly. But that had changed recently within The Sea Kingdom, when a revolution occurred. This spurred many SeaWings to flee the kingdom in search of new homes, such as the few developed cities on Pyrrhia. They are now arguing over whether to help the Empire or not. |-|SilkWings= SilkWings once again find themselves as subservient slaves after a short period of freedom. It was glorious when it happened, but it is no more. Some have escaped their captors, and now are fighting back. It seems that some have had enough with their long servitude, as every being should. Unfortunately, life is difficult and some have been forced to partially rely on meat for sustenance, which didn't turn out as badly as they thought it would. |-|SkyWings= The original SkyWing culture was based upon destroying scavengers. Not many really remember why, but some of them do believe they must take action. And now they are, with the rise of Crimson, and they now live with an ultimate goal for when they finally finish the war of 5026. The now think of themselves as the most free dragons of all, now that they have discovered that Crimson may be the best dictator in history. Countries and Allegiances Pantalan Nations and Movements: |-|Socialist Republic of Pantala (SRP)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Grand Secretary Tomcat Leader Agenda: "Kill those vile LeafWings and seize the means of production! You SilkWings are lucky you aren't dead yet! I hate terrorists, by the hives, they're terrible!" Satellite of: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Alliances: None At War With: Nobody Non-Aggression Pacts: None Diplomatic Contacts With: Mud Kingdom, Thousand Scales Pact, and Union of Soviet Socialist Republics History The Socialist Republic of Pantala was established in 5015 AS as a satellite nation for the USSR. Desperate for peace, HiveWings surrendered to the Soviets in favor of an agreement that they would be treated better than all of the other tribes in return for their help. HiveWings are the most well treated citizens of this nation as a result, and make up the upper and middle class of it. SilkWings on the other hand are the lower class. They are abused in many ways, and are slaves to the country. They have lost the shine to their scales as a result, and live only on the hope they may once again be free. The current ruler of the SRP is Grand Secretary Tomcat. He may be the current leader, but his position is only a facade for which the Soviet Union to control. As a result, they are completely controlled by the USSR, and are building up for an eventual invasion. |-|Pantalan Freedom Cell (PFC)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Not specified Leader Agendas: "We have a right to be free!" "You can cut down our trees, but not us!" "Maybe we should settle this peacefully. . ." "NO! THAT ISN'T AN OPTION! This time they deserve it!" Satellite States: None Alliances: None At War With: Socialist Republic of Pantala and Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Non-Aggression Pacts: None Diplomatic Contacts With: Acadia History In the wake of the creation of another terrible authoritarian nation, the dragons who fled from its terrible attempt to exterminate the LeafWings and enslave the SilkWings have formed this resistance. It consists of a small amount of HiveWings who are resistant to mind control, a large amount of SilkWings, and almost every LeafWings that managed to escape the Soviet Union and their puppet. They value freedom and the essential rights of every dragon, but also think those responsible should be punished severely. So they commit terrorist acts against the HiveWing population of the SRP and the USSR's military force. They are capable of creating many types of improvised incendiary or explosive devices for these purposes. Along with the previous acts, they also have attempted to free many slaves and possibly begin revolts. The PFC has not dealt with any other nations other than the SRP and the USSR so far, and is at war with both. No one else knows about their existence besides these two other nations, as the USSR thought it would be better to not destabilize relations within the continent of Pyrrhia. They have no official leader so far, and are usual led by a group of well known individuals from the previous war. With a secret contact from Acadia in 5026, they now fight with renewed hope. And cheer when the hypersonic wave of Skypiercer ramjets passes by. They hope for weapons and supplies now, and are hoping for the next secret meeting to include weapons and many other important things needed for a revolution. Pyrrhian Nations: |-|Acadia= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Crimson Leader Agenda: "Stolen technology is the best technology." "The Empire is committing horrible atrocities before our eyes. It is time to act, and to assemble a great alliance to stop them." "I hope to build a strong Acadian future for all SkyWings, a future where one does not need to seek their liberties." Satellite States: None Alliances: The Rainforest Kingdom and The Kingdom of Sand At War With: The Empire Non-Aggression Pacts: The Rainforest Kingdom, The Kingdom of Sand, and United States Diplomatic Contacts With: The Rainforest Kingdom, The Kingdom of Sand, and United States History After being ruled by the late Queen Scarlet, the SkyWings were grateful for the ascendance of a new queen. Afterwards they had years of peace and improvement that led to the SK rebounding from the war and what had followed. They were ready for what was to come next, beginning work on their first industrial complex in 5014 AS. They may have even been one of the best prepared kingdoms for what was coming. Their military has remained strong, and has made recent advances in improved weaponry and armor. Basic guns and experimental plate armors have been distributed to the most elite of SkyWing soldiers, and binoculars are now widespread. As of now, the Queen does not think they are ready to fight scavengers, so they only patrol the mountains. There are rumors of a potential leader that may lead them to glory though. With the rise of Crimson, the SkyWings have taken a new name and built a nation to last endlessly. New infrastructure spreads throughout the country, and Crimson has made their military stronger than it has ever been. With new technologies and a new hope with Crimson's "Acadian Doctrine," they see themselves within a bright future in even these dark times. |-|IceWing Underground (IWU)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Unknown Leader Agenda: "This is madness! We should stop that moon cursed dictator before she ruins our kingdom and slaughters more of our sons and daughters!" "Remember Darkstalker? We must not allow another to rise!" "We do not need any help from the outsiders! We can handle this situation alone! We are the strongest, because we are IceWings!" Satellite States: None Alliances: None At War With: The Empire Non-Aggression Pacts: None Diplomatic Contacts With: Nobody History After Despayre took control of the Ice Kingdom, some IceWings refused her rule and future plans. The experiences with Darkstalker, while nearly a decade old, sowed distrust into them. At first they olnly consisted of small splinter cells, causing little damage. But then they unified into one organization, attracting unwanted attention. They carried out attacks on rail depots, military installations, and assassinated Imperial Officers. But their guerilla warfare was no match against the more numerous and more well supported Empire. Their attempts, instead of bringing more to their side, brought more against them. That was because of the cult of personality around Despayre, who decided she herself had to destroy the rebellion. There was soon a series of purges, where several underground members were assassinated and killed. Their greatest leader, Polar, was killed to. He was one of the bastions of their movement, having a strong will and a plan. Unfortunately, this purge was so effective that the underground movement was significantly reduced. Every single one of them was desperate now, desperate enough to seek the help from outside dragons. |-|The Rainforest Kingdom (TRK)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Queen Glory Leader Agenda: "THREE MOONS! STOP LOOKING AT THAT BUTTERFLY! Out of all places they could invade, and they come HERE? I told you to stay alert for a reason! And look at what they did to you because you were sleeping on duty!" Satellite States: None Alliances: None At War With: The Empire Non-Aggression Pacts: Acadia, The Kingdom of Sand, and the United States Diplomatic Contacts With: Acadia, The Kingdom of Sand, and the United States History With a combination of the powerful NightWings and the stealthy RainWings, the TRK is not to be meddled with. They occupy the Rain Forest, and live off of its bountifulness. That was, until they lost contacts with all other dragon nations at the beginning of 5019 AS. This was because the USSR invaded the Rain Forest for its tactical advantage against the Americans, and succeeded in encircling the TRK. They are in a dire situation now, and are fighting for their lives. The current queen of the TRK is Queen Glory, who has struggled to re-shape the Rain Kingdom to oppose the beliefs of other dragons that they are not always lazy and stupid. She succeeded in this, and also managed to acquire a non-aggression pact and peace agreement with the Ice Kingdom. They are at war with the USSR, and also at war with the SRP without knowing their true name. They previously had decent relations with all the other tribes, and know of the US's existence, but have not had any official contacts. After that, they experienced a brief period of peace and prosperity for them to recover. Then came the Empire's short invasion. They were initially overwhelmed, but they persevered with the introduction of "Spikers" and weaponry from the United States. They even succeeded in capturing and re-purposing a Imperial command ship, but it is often not in flight due to complications and lack of infrastructure. |-|Kingdom of Mud (KOM)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Contested Leader Agenda: "Who will be out leader?" I dunno, maybe Queen Moorhem?" "She's dead you idiot!" "Then maybe one of those scavengers?" "They wouldn't let us do anything! It would just be WORK WORK WORK!" "Uhh, they already do that." Satellite of: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Alliances: None At War With: Mud Troopers and the United States Non-Aggression Pacts: None Diplomatic Contacts With: Socialist Republic of Pantala, Thousand Scales Pact, and Union of Soviet Socialist Republics History The Kingdom of Mud has been mostly unaffected by previous events, excluding the War of the SandWing Succession. They had prospered, until they made contact with the USSR. Queen Moorhen quickly surrendered when the USSR blackmailed her with the threat of killing her siblings, who had been kidnapped by them. Soon afterward, they were hit by one of the deadliest winters in history, and Queen Moorhen died along with many MudWings. The throne of the KOM is currently undecided, as there are no live heirs to take it. They had all died during the terrible winter of 5019 AS. It is most likely that the USSR will reform their government and establish a new dictator for direct control.They are at peace with all other Pyrrhian nations, and one of the only two dragon nations fighting the US, along with the TSP. Now they are split between the Mud Troopers and the original Kingdom of Mud. It is absolute chaos, and nobody has any idea what's going on, even after another attempted rebellion sponsored by the United States. It's not going to well for them. |-|Mud Troopers (TMT)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Granite Leader Agenda: "I only want to live a life of pleasure and ease. You arn't letting me do that, so I'm gonna have to kill you all." Satellite of: The Empire Alliances: The Empire At War With: Kingdom of Mud, The Soviet Union, and the The United States Non-Aggression Pacts: None Diplomatic Contacts With: The Empire, and Thousand Scales Pact History The Mud Troopers are one of two sides fighting over the original Mud Kingdom. It is absolute chaos, and nobody has any idea what's going on, even after another attempted rebellion sponsored by the United States. It's not going to well for them, even with the Imperial support and their small IceWing force in charge of protecting Granite |-|Kingdom of Sand (KOS)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Queen Thorn Leader Agenda: "Having a big army is cool and all, but its pretty useless when all these scavengers come here with all this future stuff. About that white tent? I just like meeting in there. The still air gives me the creeps." "What do you mean we're being invaded. Call the Sky Kingdom, or whatever they call themselves now!" Satellite States: None Alliances: Acadia and The Rainforest Kingdom At War With: The Empire Non-Aggression Pacts: Acadia, The Rainforest Kingdom, and the United States Diplomatic Contacts With: Acadia, The Rainforest Kingdom, and the United States History The Kingdom of Sand is as widespread as it is influence. It had been responsible for one of the previous wars, but bad times are coming. Otherwise, things look good for the SandWings. They have a good queen, and most of the scavenger activity happens on the outskirts of their kingdom. Or do they? It turned out that the SDK is an important route for logistics, and that it would make a nice location for a base of operations for the US. With that, the KOS along with the TSK were the two to first contact the Americans. Their military is in good shape, and is the same size as previous years. The SandWings have agreed to allow the US build an operations base on their land. The SandWings may have no industrial complexes, but new discoveries in weapon technology has allowed them to assemble basic guns and other similar weaponry. An example may be: Revolvers and level-action rifles, along with a basic submachine gun. |-|SandWing Separatists= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Krait (The more controlling of the several leaders) Leader Agenda: "We don't want to be ruled by a false Queen anymore! We don't like Thorn, that moon-cursed bandit 'Queen.'" "It is time for us SandWings to make the Sand Kingdom great again!" Satellite of: The Empire Alliances: The Empire At War With: Acadia, The Rainforest Kingdom, The Kingdom of Sand, and the United States Non-Aggression Pacts: None Diplomatic Contacts With: The Empire History The SandWing Separatists are an Imperial-sponsored group of SandWing rebels determined to overthrow Thorn's rule and establish a new dictatorship over the Sand Kingdom. They have been a major prick in the tail for Queen Thorn of the Sand Kingdom, and even more of one since the beginning of the Imperial advance on the Sand Kingdom. They are dwindling in numbers now, due to the war of 5026. |-|The Empire= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: Empress Despayre (Secretly replaced with the Triumvirate in late 5026) Leader Agenda: "My fellow IceWings, after many ages I have returned and will not leave you again!" "My alliance is the best gift to your tribe and the only way to survive! How dare you to reject my offer?" "Resistance... Rebellion. You will burn these ideas away." Satellite States: Mud Troopers and SandWing Separatists Alliances: Thousand Scales Pact (Secret Alliance) At War With: Acadia, The Rainforest Kingdom, and The Kingdom of Sand Non-Aggression Pacts: Nobody Diplomatic Contacts With: Mud Troopers and Thousand Scales Pact History The Ice Kingdom was hit hard by Darkstalker's plague, but was back to normal counts when the year of 2019 AS came. Like usual, they are arrogant and self-centered. They have closed their borders to most dragons, and currently remain isolated with little clue of what is going on in the outside world, contrary to what the Queen's advisors may say. The IceWings are perceived to be more deadly in combat than the other tribes, with freezing death breath and serrated claws; however, many of their soldiers are broken from their past experiences between them and the NightWing army. They still can hold their own though, and their homeland is almost impossible to invade. Now they fight the Pyrrhian alliance in a desperate war, in which their secret allies have not yet joined in. Whist they have new advanced technologies, it is not going well as a result of a secret change in leadership and simple statistics compared to their enemies. |-|Thousand Scales Pact (TSP)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: President Scarlet Tide Leader Agenda: "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY! Our army will be the strongest in the world, even the scavengers will shrink in our might! We won't be able to do that? Hmmm, maybe you'll change your mind after a few days in the mercury pit." Satellite States: None Alliances: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Decaying) and The Empire (Secret alliance) At War With: Nobody Non-Aggression Pacts: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Diplomatic Contacts With: Acadia, The Kingdom of Mud, Mud Troopers, The Empire, Socialist Republic of Pantala, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and United States History The Thousand Scales Pact was originally a conspiracy to murder all of the SeaWing royals and to seize power that was years in the making. With the help of the USSR, it was made possible, and the terrible deed was done early in 5020 AS. Almost all of the SeaWing royalty was massacred, and the few that survived didn't live long enough to tell their story. Many SeaWings live in fear of their dictator, as she keeps an iron fist over the entire kingdom. She has taken steps to enlarge their military, but still are only using technologies from the wars before. Scarlet Tide wishes to make the SeaWings "great again," and to expand their power once they are ready. Scavenger Nations: |-|Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: General Boris Petrov Leader Agenda: "RUSH B! Throw more men at them comrades. Food? Vodka will keep them alive for now. Comrades, we must first seize the means of production before we try anything like that. Mind control? Now this is going to be interesting friends." Satellite States: The Socialist Republic of Pantala and The Kingdom of Mud Alliances: Thousand Scales Pact (Decaying) At War With: The Empire and the United States Non-Aggression Pacts: Thousand Scales Pact Diplomatic Contacts With: Thousand Scales Pact and United States History The USSR is a nation extending its reach far away from home. The Red Army and its conscripts had been sent to this planet in favor of their imperialist needs and attempts to block US expansion. Due to possibly faulty communications they have no contact with their actual government, so instead the command officers are in charge. They currently have the largest military in the world, but are not completely mechanized. As a comparison, the USSR outnumbers the US by a 2:1 ratio. They have confidence that they will win this war slowly; however, they have began to conscript dragons in able to speed this process. They do not have air superiority throughout most of Pyrrhia though, while the US does. |-|United States (US)= Diplomatic Status Current Leader: General Franklin Breedmoore Leader Agenda: "So we're going to flank and cut their supply lines off here, and then the 2nd will encircle their main force, and finally we'll just bomb the crap out of them. This place really is strange, but it would be even stranger if there were dragons. Your serious right? This changes everything." Satellite States: None Alliances: None At War With: The Kingdom of Mud, The Empire, and Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Non-Aggression Pacts: Acadia, The Rainforest Kingdom, and The Kingdom of Sand Diplomatic Contacts With: Acadia, Kingdom of Sand, Thousand Scales Pact, and Union of Soviet Socialist Republics History The US has its boys far from home. Due to mysterious circumstances, they have no contact with home, so the highest ranking officer is in charge. They were sent to this planet in able to defend it from the communists, who wished to block its colonial potentials from the US. The US strives to be an example to the nations around them, especially after realizing the dragons even had nations. While the US lacks in manpower, they have the largest amount of vehicles and aircraft. They have learned the value of mobilization from past wars, and is not going to make the same mistakes again. US soldiers are no joke, and have already been battle hardened. This time they don't need to ask before they shoot, but they are still haunted by battles of the past. *Cough *cough Vietnam. Furthermore, the United States has an agenda. No one knows what it is, or how it is, but it doesn't benefit the dragons of Pyrrhia. Everything they seem to do is hollow, as if it's only a gilded lining to a dark truth. Maybe they did "protect" Jade Mountain from the good of their hearts, but more likely it was only done to improve relations with the SandWings and SkyWings. Gallery SRP Flag.png|The banner of the Socialist Republic of Pantala AcadianFlag.png|Acadian Flag EmpireFlag.png|Imperial Flag SeparatistFlag.png|SandWing Separtists Flag AAFPropaganda1.png|Acadian Air Force Propaganda EmpireRises.png|Imperial Propaganda: "The Empire Rises Over Pyrrhia" NationalMap5023 Update.png|A map of Pyrrhia that is dated to 5023 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (Eleven Fifty Two) Category:Work In Progress